


Guardian Angel

by Frambulo_96



Series: Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guardian Angel Castiel, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frambulo_96/pseuds/Frambulo_96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural AU Dean had lost Sam and now he'd lost Lisa because he had become a drunk. Castiel watched over him and decided after a visit from Gabriel that it was time to help him out since he was too scared to do so earlyer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guardian Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=A+friend).



Castiel looked down from the garden up on earth. He wasn't assigned to much humans anymore, since he was usually bound to mess up anything he should actually protect. Just a few humans, whose lives were already doomed, or too ordinary to even mess up at all, were in Castiel's care. But currently he was just staring down on one of them. Dean Winchester had been having big, big troubles the past months. First, his brother died in a traffic accident.  
Sam had been the only family member of Dean's that was left. Now, Lisa, his girlfriend broke up with him a couple of weeks ago and Dean was drinking himself under the table.  
Castiel fiddled with his hands and sighed. He wanted to help so bad, but he knew for sure he would mess up. And he really didn't want to do that anymore, especially since he started to take a liking on the human. Though he knew for sure, if he didn't start his act right now, it would only get worse. Hesitantly, he stood up, and bounced right back, as he saw one of his brothers standing right behind him. Gabriel stared smugly at the place Castiel had been watching, and then looked at the angel himself.  
"Hey bro, You know just watching isn't gonna work, huh?" Castiel looked away and walked past him. "You don't have to worry about that. Those are not your problems, Gabriel." Gabriel shrugged, and turned back to him, opening up one of the sweets he kept in the pockets of his jacket. He put it in his mouth and sighed slightly. "I just don't feel like cleaning up after you okay? You have to stop procrastinating all of your tasks Cas. I know you are scared to-" "Shut up. I can handle myself perfectly fine." Castiel grunted and wings started to root from the back of his body. "I will see you later. I won't mess up. You hear me?" Gabriel grinned, and opened another of his sweets, giving his little brother a thumps up. "Good luck out there!"  
Castiel smiled back at him slightly, and faded down on earth.

It had been 3 weeks already since the break up with Lisa and he was still stuck up on it. Well it wasn't like it was a surprise. He had been obsessed over his brother's death and she couldn't handle it anymore. He had become a drunk, drinking whenever he got the chance. He wouldn't deny that. But what he didn't expect to happen was a loud lightning flash on his balcony. Every light in his house went out and all he could see was a figure outside on his balcony. Hesitantly he walked over to the balcony and opened the door slowly.  
"H-hello?" He didn't hear anything, just a loud groan and the wind that blew. "What the.." He walked outside onto the balcony and saw a man with short dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He sat with his head in his hands and groaned again. "Who the fuck are you?!" Dean grabbed the unknown man by his trench coat and made him look at him. "Answer me you son of a bitch!"  
The man looked into Dean's eyes and tilted his head sideways and frowned. "Dean?" "How the hell do you know my name?" "I know a lot of things." The strange man said, standing up and looking up at the black sky. "Such terrible weather we are having. Go inside." He pushed Dean inside and closed the door.  
"Whoa whoa whoa there. Who the fuck are you and how do you know my name? Don't tell me Lisa send you?" The man frowned and shook his head. "I.. I am your guardian angel, Dean." Dean looked at him and started laughing. "Are you joking? Tell me you're joking." The man looked confused. "I am not joking. Why would I joke about something like this?" The smile on Dean's face faded.  
"You're.. Not joking." He rubbed his temples and sat down at the table in the kitchen. "I am Castiel, your guardian angel. But it seems you have been troubled these past few months, so I am here to help you." Dean let out a sarcastic laugh. "Help me?" He stood up from the table. "Where were you when I needed you?! I have been wrecked a lot longer than these past weeks. I have been praying, but nothing changed. And now you just come here and say you're my guardian angel? Please. I have stopped believing long ago."

Castiel opened his mouth to say something, but the words kept hanging stuck in his throat.  
"You should never stop believing, Dean." He finally managed. Dean stared at him blankly, and dropped back on his couch with a sigh."Maybe that's a little too late." He said with a shrug. Castiel stayed awkwardly on the same spot, and looked down at Dean. "I.. I am sorry. I should have intervened sooner."  
Dean frowned. "You could say that." Castiel looked away, and stared at the lightning, which was coming down with the heavy rain now. "Please don't be mad. I just want to help you.."  
Dean crossed his arms, but then changed his mind, and grabbed for the bottle of vodka which stood on the coffee table in front of him. Castiel frowned at that, and wanted to take it away, but decided that would only make the man angrier at him, so he didn't. "So let's say you really are my guardian angel, why didn't you come sooner?"  
Castiel ran a hand through his hair, and panicked a little. "I-um.." He stared back out of the window as if the answer was written there. He scraped his throat again, and glanced back at Dean. "I was really busy. I am sorry." Dean groaned and pressed the bottle on to his lips, taking a big gulp of the clear fluid. He sighed loudly as he swallowed, and glanced at Castiel. "Ah, yeah. Sorry.. I am sure I'm not the only person on earth who needs an angel. I'm sure you're really busy." He looked back at the bottle in his hands, and inspected the label. "Yeah.." Castiel muttered softly. "So is there anything you need direct help with Dean?"

"Help me with?-" He stood up and walked over to the so called 'Castiel' and grabbed him by his collar. "I needed direct help a few weeks ago. When Lisa fucking left me. Do you have any idea how that felt, huh?!" Castiel swallowed harshly and grabbed for Dean's wrists. Oh he had already messed up. Just another thing he could add to his name. He was such a bad angel. He had only been on earth for a mere 10 minutes, and humans were already at his throat.  
"I-I am sorry Dean!" He whimpered. "Please, calm down." He brought the palm of his hand to Dean's forehead, and muttered a calming spell, which made the grasp Dean was holding him in looser. Dean grabbed for his head and shut his eyes. "What the fuck was that?" "It's something we use to calm you humans down when we have to." "Oh right, because we're just mere humans, is that right?"  
Castiel sighed and flicked his eyes away. "Listen, Dean. I hadn't done anything up until now.. Because I-" "You're a coward? I could've told you that already." "Yes. I admit, I am a coward. But all I can do now is make this up to you. Let me make you happy again?" He tilted his head again and frowned. "M-make me happy?" Dean looked at him, deep green eyes piercing through his bright blue eyes. "Yes. Let me make you happy again."  
He now said with more determination. "And how are you going to do that, hm?" Dean crossed his arms and leaned back against the couch, taking a sip from his vodka. "I-.. I don't know yet. But I have seen things that would make you happy, so I can try there?" Dean let his head fall and snorted. "Well, whatever you want to do buddy-boy. You can sleep on the couch or whatever. The bedroom is definitely off limits for now." He pointed in the direction of his bedroom. "If you want to shower you can just use it. Do you know how to use a shower?" Castiel nodded, since he.. Well, he has been watching almost everything Dean did. And that included the shower scenes. "Good. Well then uh.. Cas. Can I call you Cas?" The angel nodded again.  
"Great. Well then Cas, I'll be going to bed. Good night."

Castiel walked over to the couch and sat down on it awkwardly. He didn't really sleep often. Maybe he should just go back to the garden, and come back down tomorrow morning. He picked up the bottle of vodka Dean had left, and screwed the lid back on. Maybe he could clean the house a little. That was bound to make Dean a little happier, wasn't it? He stood up again, and walked over to a desk in the corner. There were a lot of photographs on there. Some Castiel recognized as Dean and Lisa, and some with his brother, and some with other people he didn't know.  
There was an middle-aged man in a wheelchair, together with Sam and Dean, each of them holding a glass of beer in their hands. All pictures were dusty, and Castiel decided this was a good place to start cleaning. He faced the door Dean went in, and slowly made his way towards it. He knocked softly, and waited until Dean opened the door for him. "Dean, do you have a bucket?" He asked bluntly. Dean raised his eyebrows and shook his head. "Does that mean no-" "There's one under the sink.. You are not going to puke, are you?" Castiel looked up in surprise, and shook his head. "No." "Good" Dean grimaced weakly, and then closed the door again.

He sighed and ran his hand through his messed up hair. He didn't have a job anymore so he didn't have to look good. He mostly stayed in the house. The only time he would go out would be because he was out of booze. He was pitiful, but he just couldn't help it. He threw himself on his bed again and closed his eyes. Just a little rest couldn't be that bad right? He hadn't slept in a few days, so this would freshen him up a bit. In a few moments he drifted into sleep.

He woke up from the loud knocking on his door, someone yelling his name. Then the memories came back and he groaned. It wasn't a dream. "What?" He yelled back to the angel outside his bedroom. "I have breakfast?" Dean heard his stomach growl and he whined. He didn't want to get up. "What time is it?" He asked. "10:23" He rubbed his eyes and stood up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. "I'm coming!" He yelled before he went into the bedroom to splash some water onto his face. "Freaking angel.."  
He murmured as he splashed the cold water onto his face. After he washed up and cleaned his face he looked into the mirror. He looked terrible. He had a grown beard, no small stubbles like he used to have, and his hair had grown a little longer which fell in front of his face now. "I need to get my hair cut.. I look like shit." He shaved himself and then walked out of his bedroom, walking straight into the kitchen. "What'd you make anyway?  
There was nothing in the-" He looked wide eyed at the sandwiches and other food that stood on the table. "Fridge.." "I went shopping for you. I thought you might've wanted a nice meal once in a while, besides the take out." Cas said and sat down at the other end of the round table. "Wow man, this looks amazing!" He then looked around and saw that his apartment was cleaned. Every frame on his desk was dusted off. "You did all this?"  
It had been a long while that it actually had been this clean. It felt refreshing. He didn't want to admit it, but Cas actually did make him feel a little better. "I did it when you were asleep. I hope you don't mind it?" "No. Thanks man. I eh.. Appreciate it." Castiel smiled in satisfaction and gestured him to sit down and eat. Dean did as he was told and immediately started eating.

Castiel just smiled and looked at Dean while he ate. After a short while Dean noticed Cas didn't eat anything. "Uh.. Cas? Don't you need to eat?" Cas raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I am an angel. I don't eat nor sleep." Dean looked at him in disbelief. "You're serious? You don't sleep, like, at all?" Cas shook his head. "Wow. You must party all night long up there huh?"  
He grinned at his own joke, but after Cas didn't respond he quickly muttered a "Whatever, I'm hilarious" and finished his breakfast. After that Dean went into the bathroom and started cutting his hair. His hair had grown pretty long. Not as long as Sam's hair was, but still pretty long for him. He never let his hair grow that long, so it felt good to cut it off and become his old self again. Somehow he didn't want to look horrible in front of Cas, which was pretty weird now that he thought about it. He just met the guy last night. Yea okay, he made him food and cleaned his house, but that was all. He was just his guardian angel.

His guardian angel. He wondered if anyone else could see him. Well yea, they probably did 'cause he went shopping, but.. Well it was worth trying to ask. So he finished his hair and walked out of the bathroom, seeing Cas reading a book on his couch. "What are you reading?" He wanted to know a lot of things about Cas, but he wanted to go slow. Just because he wasn't used to having Cas here in the house yet. He wasn't used to it if even one of his friends came waltzing in again after these long 3 weeks. You could say his people skills were a bit rusty.  
"Oh, It is a story of two men that have sexual intercourse." "Where the hell did you get that?! I don't have something like that lying around here." "Well, you do now. Sorry." Cas sighed and laid the book on the table. "Do you want to ask me something, Dean?" He locked eyes with him. "How'd you know?" Castiel shrugged. "That's part of my regime, I am an Angel, Dean." "Yea. Yea I get that."  
Dean rolled his eyes and mentally face palmed himself. "Well yes. I do want to know the answer to some of my questions." He sat down next to Cas on the couch. "Why did you decide to come here now?" "You were starting to hurt yourself." Dean wanted to say something, but as soon as he opened his mouth he shut it again. "Look, Dean. Not everything is your fault. You have to understand that." Dean gave a sorrowful smile. "If I didn't act the way I had with Lisa, she might've still been here with me and you were still floating on your little cloud upstairs." "Garden." "What?" "It's a garden.." "Well, you would still be in your 'garden' looking down on me."  
Cas sighed. "It's true I was looking down on you, but I was scared." "Scared..? To come down and help me?" "I.." He shifted his eyes to a window and looked outside. "Every time I went down to help the people I was assigned to, they seemed to get into more trouble than they were already having. So I thought I would only mess things up more if I came down and helped you as well.." Dean knew he wasn't lying by the way he looked. Cas looked as if he could break down any moment now.

"I am sorry, I shouldn't bother you with that. I am here to make you happy, is it not?" Castiel tried to force a grin, but it turned out rather pathetic. Dean laughed a bit. "You say to me that I shouldn't feel bad, but look at yourself man. We're both a bunch of sour-pusses" Cas nodded, looking a bit confused at the term. "We just gotta make it better now, huh? What'd ya say? I know a great bar in town where we could go."  
Dean offered. Castiel frowned at the ground and looked back up at Dean. "Does that mean you are going to be drunk again? I don't think that helps…" He sighed hopelessly. "No, it means we're going to be drunk together." Dean grinned. Cas let out a sarcastic grunt. "I think a little alcohol won't be enough to make me influenced." Dean patted his back and smiled. "Oh, we can fix that buddy. Don't you worry 'bout that." "I have been here before, so I know what I'm talking about, Dean." Castiel muttered. "You've tried getting drunk before?" Dean asked with raised brows.  
"I told you, I was mad at myself because of those problems I caused." Dean didn't really know what to say. In a way he was exactly the same. It was actually a long while ago since he had been really drunk. He drank so much, it was like he couldn't even become drunk anymore. "I guess you're right. It was a long time ago that I could actually become drunk." "And I've seen you drink a lot." Castiel snorts. "Gee, thanks Cas. That really lifts the mood." Dean jokes as his lips twitch into a grin. "You know, for an angel you're not half so bad." "Thank you, Dean. That means a lot to me."

A few drinks later they are laughing together as if they had known each other for years. "And then there was this one time that Sam was drunk, and he actually was so drunk that he started to undress himself." Castiel had trouble containing his laughter. "I was terrified of watching it, so tossed him over my shoulder and brought him up to his bed." Dean was grinning and tears threatened to spill over from the fun he had. "And he, likes, mumbled the whole time that he loved me and when I threw him on the bed he literally fell asleep a few seconds later." Castiel couldn't hold his laughter anymore and they both laughed. "Wow, your brother did some embarrassing things, didn't he?" Dean nodded. "I guess he filled up the loneliness I had." "Because you never stayed in one place?" Dean nodded. "I would never settle down with a girl or live somewhere permanently." "But you did with Lisa." Castiel added. "But it didn't work out when I went desperate after Sam passed away." Dean pointed out with a frown on his face. ".." Castiel looked like he was thinking and then his face lit up. "But now you have me. I won't leave you." He felt happy that he finally could do something good. He would stay by Dean's side when he needed him. "That is indeed true." A smile appeared on Dean's face. It was a smile Castiel didn't see a lot when he watched over him, which made him feel very happy that Dean would just show it to him.

"I'm hungry.. Is there something in the fridge?" Dean asks as he got ready to stand up. Castiel immediately pushed him down as he walked into the kitchen. "I made pie for you." Dean's eyes grew wide with excitement. "Which flavor?" "Apple-pie." "Awesome!" He heard Castiel chuckle from the kitchen. Castiel opened the fridge and took out the pie and sliced it in pieces for them to eat. Then he walked back with two forks and two saucers to put the pie on. He put it on the table in front of the couch and put two slices on each saucer. "Wait, you're going to eat too?"  
Dean pouted as if to say that he wanted all of the pie and wasn't prepared to share it with him. "I want some too, I made the pie so I deserve at least one slice." Castiel said with a small smirk on his face. Dean complied and took the piece of pie that Castiel had given him. He happily ate it and Castiel seemed to enjoy it as well. They ate it all, Dean some more slices than Castiel, but he didn't really care, until there was only one tiny bite left. "I want it." Dean said sternly, already going in for the last bite, but Castiel stopped him.  
"I want it too.." He frowned. Deep blue eyes looking at the bright green ones. "We have to share the last bite as well." Castiel picked up the last bite and held it in front of his face. "Oh no, we are not going to do that! You will probably just eat it and I won't have anything." Castiel smiled. "I said that we are going to share, didn't I?" "Yes, but-" Castiel stood up and straddled Dean's lap. "What are you doing?" "I'm sharing?" He said with slight amusement as he put the last of the pie in his mouth and leaned forward. "Cas-"

Castiel planted his lips on Dean's. Castiel's lips were incredibly soft as if they had never been touched. Unconsciously Dean leaned into the kiss, licking passed Castiel's lips and claiming a piece of the last slice of pie. Castiel hummed as he tasted all of these different flavors. The pie, Dean, the sweetness, everything seemed to overwhelm him. Castiel leaned more into the kiss as Dean tilted his head just a little to get better access. Their tongues swirled around each other tasting every last piece of pie that was left.  
Dean was the first to break the kiss, licking the last bits that stuck to his mouth off. "That pie was awesome." Dean commented after he noticed what he just did. Embarrassment flushed over his cheeks as he turned his head to the side and mumbled some other things under his breath that Castiel couldn't hear. "Indeed it was, Dean." Castiel smiled and placed a quick kiss on Dean's cheek. Dean took Castiel's head in his hand and let his thumb slide over his lips. Castiel flinched a bit at the action and the intensive staring from Dean. Dean wanted more, he had done nothing in these past few weeks. Only gone out shopping when he really needed to, but had never asked a girl home to have some fun, which is one of the reasons why he got excited over just a little kiss.  
Dean leaned in and placed his lips against Castiel's again. Castiel hummed pleased and also leaned in, both melting into the sensual kiss. Castiel let Dean passed his lips without any hesitation when he felt Dean's tongue slide over his bottom lip. They intertwined their tongues together again as they deepened the kiss and Castiel slid one hand in the other's brown hair and the other around his neck.  
Dean's hands rested on Castiel's lower back, slipping under his shirt. It was the shirt he had under the trench coat that he wore when he came in. The white fabric sliding over his slightly tanned skin. He unbuttoned Castiel's shirt and untangled the dark blue tie around his neck. When he took it off Castiel broke from the kiss, panting loudly. He leaned in next to Dean's ear and Dean could feel the breath that Castiel breathed out on his neck. "Is it me that you want, Dean?" Castiel whispered in his ear and then bit his earlobe, sending shivers down Dean's spine.  
"Yes." He breathed out. Castiel chuckled and took off his shirt, leaving him bare-chested. Castiel held his head next to Dean's ear, which encouraged Dean to bite Castiel's neck. Castiel shivered and placed his hands on Dean's broad shoulders. Dean bit and licked his way down, leaving small marks from the sucking. He slowly went on as he placed his big hands on Castiel's shoulder blades. Castiel arched his back and moaned.  
Dean quirked and eyebrow and slid his hands over the same spots again. "Haah, Dean…" Castiel moaned lowly. "That is the.. place where my wings should.. be." Castiel tried to explain in-between the rubbing of Dean's hands on his back. He moaned again and Dean grinned against his skin, but he went on with the licking and sucking down his body.

Castiel felt pleasure from what Dean did with his body. Every spot Dean touched with his lips and his hands felt hot when he left. Pleasure ran through his body as Dean unloosened his belt. Castiel figured he'd do something too so he started biting softly on Dean's neck. Dean's breath hitched as he did so. Dean managed to undo the belt when Castiel left kisses and bite marks on Dean's neck. Dean groaned as Castiel bit down on a particular spot. Castiel smiled against Dean's neck as he sucked on it. Dean undid Castiel's pants and pulled them down, together with his underwear. Dean's fingers slipped behind Castiel and prodded his entrance. "I-I don't have to be prepped.." Castiel said when Dean wanted to put his fingers inside.  
He quirked an eyebrow. "I'm still an angel." Dean just nodded. He pumped his own hard on a few times before grabbing Castiel's sides and held him above his length. Castiel gasped when Dean lowered him slowly on his dick. It felt amazing, Castiel was tight and slick. Dean moaned when he seethed himself completely in Castiel. Castiel shuddered from the sensation and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. "D-Dean..!"  
He nodded and started moving in a slow and steady rhythm. Castiel let out a low groan, leaning in to bite on Dean's ear. Dean groaned while speeding up his pace. "C-Cas you're amazing.." He pumped in and out, having to mercy for Castiel his body. One of his hands made his way to Castiel's hard-on and ran a finger from the bottom to the tip causing Castiel to arch his back and moan. God his voice was like it was made for sex, Dean thought to himself as he started stroking Castiel. "D.. Dean, kiss me." Castiel pleaded and looked at Dean with half lidded eyes.  
Dean kept thrusting in and out while placing his rough lips against the soft ones from Castiel. Castiel licked Dean's lips this time. Dean opened his lips slightly and Castiel slipped his tongue inside, swirling it around Dean's. He started thrusting his hips down to meet Dean's and Dean groaned loudly into the kiss. Castiel smiled and pinned Dean's arms to the couch. "Now it's my turn, Dean."  
Dean shivered as Castiel breathed in his ear and licking it. Dean hadn't seen this coming, Castiel seemed so shy. He looked nothing like he was now. Dean couldn't help but moan at the thought of Castiel dominating. Castiel smirked slightly against his ear and started thrusting his hips in a way that Dean couldn't reach before. "Hah-Ah! C-Cas let my arms go." Dean pleaded, but Castiel just ignored him and sped up again.  
Dean groaned loudly. He thrusted up and seemed to hit something when Castiel moaned loudly and pressed his body closer to Dean's. Dean smirked and started thrusting his hips up to reach the place over and over again. Castiel couldn't stop moaning and he let Dean's arms go who reached behind his back again and he placed his hands on Castiel's shoulder blades. Castiel's closed eyes opened in a flash and he gave a surprised gasp. He suddenly clenched around Dean's length and sputtered a 'I'm coming!'.  
Dean stroked Castiel's dick a few times before he came, his seed sticking to his and Dean's stomach. Dean stroked him through his orgasm as he too couldn't hold it any longer. "Come, Dean. Please." Castiel whimpered and Dean came. He held out longer than he expected, if you'd look at how many weeks he'd go without scoring.  
He cried Castiel's name and leaned his head against the other's shoulder.

"That, was amazing." He managed to bring out. Castiel smiled and kissed his cheek. "I have never felt this good before." Castiel stammered blushing a bit. Dean smiled. He picked Castiel up and removed his length. Castiel whimpered slightly at the loss, but snuggled close to Dean. He laid his head in the nape of Dean's neck and sighed contently. After calming down for a minute Dean opened his mouth. "Let's go shower."  
Castiel nodded slowly and followed Dean to the bathroom. Dean put on the shower and felt the water for the right warmth. After that he hopped under it and Castiel followed suit. Dean stood behind Castiel, letting the warm water wash over him. Castiel seemed to enjoy it as well. He wrapped his arms around the waist of Castiel and nuzzled his neck. Castiel smiled and leaned into the touch.  
"Are you feeling better now?" Castiel suddenly asked as he ran a hand through his hair, letting the water go over his body. Dean closed his eyes for a moment. Was he happy? He seemed happy. Castiel had filled up the loneliness he had. These weeks appeared to be nothing but a memory since he had arrived. "Yes.." Dean kissed Castiel's neck and removed the distance between their body's, hugging him tightly. Castiel smiled. "That's good."

After the long warm shower they dried themselves and went to bed. "Come here." Dean said to Castiel who didn't get into his bedroom with him. Castiel nodded and also got into his bed. They snuggled as Dean pulled the covers up. "Sweet dreams, Dean." He whispered and they shared a sweet kiss. "You too Cas."

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I wrote for a friend of mine :)  
> I thought I'd share with you guys!  
> Hope you like it and revieuws are apreciated ofcourse :DD


End file.
